five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Bonnie
Were you looking for Adventure Bonnie's counterparts?: Adventure Withered Bonnie, Adventure Toy Bonnie, Adventure Spring Bonnie, Adventure Springtrap, Adventure Plushtrap, Adventure Jack-O-Bonnie, Adventure RWQFSFASC, or Adventure Nightmare Bonnie? "Jammin!" - Bonnie's loading screen's message Bonnie is an animatronic that first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's, and is one of the eight starting characters in the game. His counterpart, Toy Bonnie, appeared alongside his other counterpart, Withered Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. His third counterpart, Springtrap and fourth counterpart, Spring Bonnie, appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, his fifth counterpart and sixth counterpart, Adventure Nightmare Bonnie and Plushtrap appeared in FNAF 4 and in the Halloween Edition his seventh counterpart, Jack-O-Bonnie, replaced Nightmare Bonnie. Bonnie is a blue animatronic rabbit that has magenta eyes and a red bow-tie. He does not have eyebrows unlike his toy counterpart. He has large teeth and a black nose and his teeth are rectangular unlike the Toy version who has round teeth. Like most of the other animatronics, he has four fingers and three toes. He also holds his signature guitar like his Toy counterpart. In FNaF World, Bonnie and all his variants are playable characters in FNAF World. Most of them are unlockable, like Spring Bonnie and Springtrap, but he and Toy Bonnie are available to be used in the beginning of the game. Adventure Bonnie's main weapon is his guitar, which is used for two attacks. Adventure Bonnie is a solid beginner character, and is arguably the best beginner character you start with. Bonnie, similar to Freddy, plays the role of the attacker of the group, however he has some small but key differences which makes him more reliable than Freddy during the mid game. However he still gets outclassed by mid to late game characters as you progress through the game. Bonnie has two attacks and one support ability. Bite and Bash Jam are both solid early game attacks. Bash Jam should be your go to attack while using Bonnie against multiple targets, it isn't as strong as Pizza Wheel in most cases however it is still very decent. Bite should only be used against single enemies or bosses, even if it does more damage then Bash Jam, it is always better to damage multiple enemies when there are more then one. Bonnies main draw over Freddy however is his Happy Jam ability, Bonnie is the only starting character that can both do reliable damage and also reliable healing during the early game. (Toy Freddy has Party Favors, however Party Favors does little damage and little healing and is usually not worth using) He can even be considered a better healer then Chica as he is able to attack enemies when the party doesn't require healing, during the early game, extra damage is always welcome. Bonnie however, falls into the same category as most of the other starting characters in that all his abilities get outclassed by later game characters, during the mid game with phantom characters and withered characters, Bonnies damage output simply can't keep up. And it isn't worth having a character with 1 healing ability and nothing else being useful, especially when characters like Toy Chica have better support abilities like Birthday and Waterhose. His Bite and Bash Jam gets outclassed by attacks such as Pizza Wheel 2, Eye beam, Toxic Bite, Unscrew or Unscrew 2, Balloons and Esc Key. While Happy Jam simply isn't worth using an entire character slot for when other support characters have more options. In the mid game he should be replaced by any character with stronger multi attacks, such as Withered Bonnie, BB, JJ or basically any animatronic with better Red or Orange colored attacks, or with another support character that has more support abilities like Toy Chica. In the late game he becomes redundant as the Nightmare, Endo and unique characters (such as Crying Child), outclass all starting characters in the game with abilities like Power Song, Armor Song, Neon Wall, Bite 2, Gifts Boxes, Mega Bite, Freddles and Springlock. Summary: Bonnie plays a good hybrid Attacker/Support role during the early game and fills both roles fairly well making him one of the best if not, the best early game character you start with. However he starts becoming useless in the mid game when stronger attackers can take his place while other starting support characters can fill the support role, and finally becomes useless in the late game when the late tier characters are better then him in every role, whether support or attacker. * - An orange attack that deals low damage to a single enemy. * - A red attack that deals low damage to all enemies. - A pink attack that heals all party members. Which Bonnie model is the best? Bonnie (Original) Withered Bonnie Toy Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie Springtrap Plushtrap Spring Bonnie Jack-o-Bonnie Shadow Bonnie/RXQ * In the teaser, Bonnie is more blue than lavender. ** This would have been to make the character look less scary. ** His eyes are more on the outside of his head, keeping the endoskeleton hidden. ** Adventure Bonnie is one of the two versions of Bonnie that has a guitar, the other being Toy Bonnie. Download.jpg|Bonnie in the latest teaser hqdefault.jpg|Bonnie on the teaser FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|Bonnie in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Wikia4.PNG|Bonnnie in a fight Trailer|Bonnie in the Dusting Fields Characterselect.jpg|Bonnie on the "Party Creation" screen Battle2.jpg|Bonnie attacking Bonnie_load.png|Bonnie on the loading screen FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|Bonnie on the title screen with other characters WHATTHE-.gif|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica in the trailer, he is also seen tilting his head for a second Adventure_bonnie_full_body_request_by_joltgametravel-d9hib8u.png|Full body Bonnie.gif|Idle animation Output pAPgN7.gif|Slowed attacking animation BIcon.jpeg|Icon FBCF.png|Bonnie with Freddy, Chica, and Foxy MinigameBonnieIdle.gif|Bonnie in the Foxy.exe minigame MinigameBonnieWalk.gif|Bonnie walking in the Foxy.exe minigame BonnieIconBlank.png|Unlockeble Bonnie Category:Adventure Characters Category:Characters Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Bonnies Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Detective Conan Category:Orange attack users Category:Red attack users Category:Pink attack users Category:Playable characters Category:Male